


Happy Birthday, Byleth!

by JamoonX



Series: From teacher/student to rivals to lovers [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamoonX/pseuds/JamoonX
Summary: Byleth gets to spend his birthday with his wife, Leonie. And boy, he's in for a surprise.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Leonie Pinelli
Series: From teacher/student to rivals to lovers [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045536
Kudos: 9





	Happy Birthday, Byleth!

It was Day 18 of the Ethereal moon. Byelth's birthday.

Back in the days with Jeralt, the two of them would wander off to a nearby pub to have a a two man feast while they tried to drink each other under the table. Byleth wasn't that excited about his birthday, but seeing his father so much into trying to have a nice day with him was rather...heartwarming.

Unfortunately, he could not claim the same thing for his ministers. As the King of United Fodlan, there were lots of formal congratulations for his birthday, but still, there was work, like every other day.

As the sun started to set, he finally finished his last meeting and moved to his royal chambers in Garreg Mach, dragging himself towards his bed.

"Byleth, are you home?", he heard his wife Leonie ask from the bathroom.

"Yes sweetie, it's me. How was your day?"

"Well, it was nice, most of the missions of the company have been successful. Though now that Jeralt is born, I'm thinking about leaving and giving Eric control of the forces. He's been handling them quite well, and I want us to be more like a family. I'd rather retreat into just training them."

Byleth's little smile plastered itself on his face when he heard that.

"That's nice to hear. I can delegate just enough work to Lorenz, Seteth and Rhea so that I can be more frequently home as well.", he said, while looking at his sleeping toddler in his own room. Their little bundle of joy, not older than a year, hair orange as his mothers, and eyes green as his fathers, was sleeping soundly.

"That's wonderful, Byleth. We should spar regularly though, I don't want to just slack off."

He chuckled while taking off his regal robes to stay in his boxers. "Sure thing, sweetie. I'd love that."

"Now Byleth, I prepared a little surprise for you. Ready?"

Byleth was intrigued to say the least. He sat down on his bed.

"Ready."

When his wife stepped out of the bathroom into their bedroom, he immediately sucked in his breath.

In front of him stood Leonie, in her old academy clothes, with a short haircut.

"Leonie, did you cut your hair?"

"What are you talking about, professor? I always wear my hair like that.", she replied sultrily.

He briefly furrowed his eyebrows, but then his eyes widenes ever so slightly in realization. So that was her surprise.

He confessed to her multiple times that he actually liked her old haircut very much. He loved her with both hairstyles of course, but since she apparently wanted to surprise him in her old clothes, her older haircut fitted more.

Her clothes. He almost gulped down when he saw how incredibly tight they were. The buttons of her shirt nearly seemed to pop out from the bountiful flesh of her breasts, her skirt hugged her now motherly hips and barely seemed to reach over her bottom, and just under hear skirt he could spot parts of an orange garter belt, connected to the orange instead of grey stockings. He had to restrain himself from growling.

With a sultry smile and a sway in her hips, she stepped towards Byleth who sat on their king-sized bed.

"I know it's your birthday today, professor, and I really didn't want to upset you, but I forgot the essay which was due today. I hope you can forgive me.", she spoke while placing her hands on his knees, making him look down to her dangling breasts.

Now he started to play along.

"Well Leonie, that's too bad. I wanted to give you your grade before the end of the year. I'm afraid that you will fail your class.", he replied, mocking disappointment.

"Surely, we can come to an agreement, can't we, professor?", she said, looking him into the eyes innocently.

His blood was boiling and groin was getting tighter. If she said professor in that tone one more time he would just pin and ravage her. Though he decided against that.

He grabbed her shapely hips and pulled her onto his lap, her nether regions making contact with his hardening erection.

"Hmm, I can think of something. Did you see that baby, my wonderful son back in the other room?"

She nodded innocently.

"If we make him a sibling, then I'll forgive you and you will pass."

Her eyes widened, and he wasn't sure if she was still roleplaying or not. But she leaned closer and lidded her eyes.

"Wouldn't that be inappropriate though?"

"Oh, there is no doubt. Just imagine what the students and staff would say when they found out the new teacher at the monastery was impregnating his student."

She grew redder by the minute.

"When they see your belly, swollen with the child of your professor. But you want this, don't you? I clearly observe you ogling me in class, there's no use in denying it."

"Yes, I want it."

"You want what, Leonie?"

"I want you to make love to me and let me bear your child, professor.", she moaned out, slowly grinding her hips into him.

He drew her in for a deep, passionate kiss. They would not go slow today.

He moved his hands up her torso and immediately found his way fowards her breasts, while his tongue entered her wet cavern to dance around with hers.

"Ahh, professor. You're so rough.", she moaned while arching her bosom into his hand. Quickly, he grew tired of the clothing and carefulky took of her necklace before buttoning down her shirt. Her upper body was now bare, only a orange lacy bra which held her breasts.

"Wearing lingerie during class, Leonie? You were hoping for something like this, weren't you?"

"I..ahh...maybe.", she moaned while he continued to toy with her clothed chest.

"Mmh, naughty girl. I suppose you need to be punished nevertheless.", he growled lowly while placing her down on her back. He kissed the valley of her breasts, slowly moved down her stomach, still a little pudgy from her last pregnancy, while he simultaneously pulled down her skin-tight skirt. Now, she was only left in her orange lingerie.

"Goddess, Leonie. You look so sexy in this."

"That sight is only for you, professor. What are you going to do to me now?", she asked, feigning shyness.

She knew how to push his buttons perfectly well. He liked being possessive, and she would lie if she'd say that she didn't like it to.

He placed a hand on the wet spot of her lacy orange panties, and she moaned softly.

"My, Leonie, you are so eager, aren't you?"

She nodded while he teased her.

"Have you ever touched yourself?"

She nodded again.

"And what did you think about?", he asked, slowly rubbing her clothed folds and clit, making her breath heavy.

"You professor. How call me into your room, touch me like that and then take me."

Her hand, skillful and experienced yet moving slowly, inched towards his clothed member and stroked it.

"It looks so painful, professor. Do you need help with it?", she asked, and he nodded while pulling down his underpants to reveal himself.

"Wow, you're so warm and hars professor.", she said, moving her hand up and down his raging erection.

"Hnn, Leonie. Take off your bra, I want to make love to you right away."

She complied and exposed her breasts to his eyes. Meanwhile, he pushed her panties aside and slipped into her wet entrance easily.

"Ahh, professor!", she moaned , feeling him bottom out inside of her. Immediately he began pound her, while his hands and mouth found her delicious mounds, hungry for flesh.

Byleth laid both of his hands on his wife's chest while he moved his mouth up to exchange a sloppy kiss, filling her over and over again.

He then moved his hands prop himself up and started to suckle her neck to leave a mark. The way her warm and wet insides gripped him, the way she moaned, and smelled, and tasted, it was incredible.

When he looked down on her, chests moving up and down hypnotically, and her short hair sticking to her sweaty forehead, he was mesmerized. Back in the monastery, he was already enarmoured with her, loving her brashness and passion.

He kept it professional of course. Well, minus the kiss he shared at the Goddess Tower. Now seeing her like this, imagining it would happen back then that the two of them engaged in their love for each other. Now that thought was downright scandalous.

But he knew it was better this way. Not as an affair, which had fo be kept hidden, but as an open romance, a marriage before the Goddess and everyone else to know. Making love to her was like coming home. And she felt so as well.

After delicious minutes of them succumbing to their passion, he could tell she was reaching her limit slowly.

"Leonie...", he started.

"Yes professor?"

"I want you to moan my name.", he said, reaching down to rub the small nub above her opening.

The sensation was too much for her. Her moans grew more frantic, louder, and the she released her self.

"Ahh...Ahh...Byleth!"

"Leonie!", he growled out, spilling himself inside of her.

They laid there for a few seconds, panting, sweating and catching their breath. Then, Byleth rolled off of her, her gaping opening leaking their love juices. He pulled her into his chest and dragged the covers over them.

"You didn't need to cut your hair, Leonie. Evem though you look incredibly sexy with it."

She laughed breathlessly, and looked him into his eyes.

"No, I wanted it too. I thought it was very hot."

"Oh, that it was.", he said, now turning to his side to pull her nude form into his sturdy body.

"Happy birthday, Byleth. I love you."

"I love you too, Leonie."


End file.
